This invention relates to certain novel fluorinated dienes, which are useful as polymerization monomers as well as the starting materials for making epoxides containing a fluorovinyl group, which also can be polymerized. Such epoxides are described in Ser. No. 07/530,376 of Ming H. Hung, which is being filed concurrently herewith.
Dienes, especially those having their double bonds in both terminal positions, are well known and many have found important industrial applications as polymerization monomers. These include, for example, 1,3-butadiene, 1,5-hexadiene, and 2-chloro-1,3-butadiene. Certain fluorinated dienes have been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 62-327712 (Publication No. 1-168630) of Central Glass K.K. and 62-301437 (Publication No. 1-143840) of Asahi Glass Co., Ltd.
Dienes that have a vinyl group at one end of the molecule and the perfluorovinyl group at the other end of the molecule can be expected to be able to undergo selective reactions, especially at the vinyl end of the molecule. This can lead to novel and interesting compounds, especially novel polymerization monomers, as shown in the above-cited patent application of Hung.